Power amplifiers are a main building block of any transmitter chain. The problems associated with designing power amplifiers are various. These problems include: break down voltages of different transistors, hot carrier effects, losses of choke inductors and matching components, distortions, trade-offs between efficiency and linearity of the amplifier, etc.